DÉLIRES anonymes
by AnOnYmEs
Summary: Durant leur tentativent de meurtres plutôt désastreuses, Drago et Hermione vont tomber amoureux... et ça va faire mal! Comment arriver au bonheur? Surtout avec un bébé tyrannique et une prof de divination folle? R&R PLEASE!
1. Un cours de potion

Il était une fois…

Dans un pays très lointain…

…Ben pas si lointain que ça parce que c'est à quelques milliers de kilomètres d'ici…

Dans un endroit isolé…

Où seules certaines personnes pouvaient aller…

Se dressait un somptueux château unique…

Avec des personnes dedans…

Dans un univers magique…

… En fait, y'en avait d'autres dans d'autre pays…

Le château était en fait une petite école de mille ans…

… petite? …

avec des passages secrets et des ailes…

… Oui oui il volait!…

… Non po pour de vrai c'était des ailes, comme dans le sens de sections…

Il y avait des petits étudiants dedans…

Avec des profs aussi…

… Des tits profs fatigants…

Il y avait une grande salle…

… pis là ben accouche…

Pis la ben y'avais un tit socier qui s'appelait Harry…

Pis ses tits n'amis…

Ron et Hermione…

Pis aussi son tit n'ennemi Draco…

Pis il y avait le prof que Harry aimait le moins, bien sûr le professeur Rogue, le tit prof de potions…

Pis y'avait le grand ami, genre un devineur, Dumbledore…

Qui  était très gentil…

Et à l'écoute de ses tit n'élèves…

… pis ben la vie roule et coule quoi…

Y'avais aussi un autre prof que Harry détestait…

Trelawney…

Celle qui passe son temps à dire de conneries…

Du genre que Harry va bientôt mourir…

Pi là ben la vie était comme ça…

…Et elle est toujours comme ça…

Et c'est alors que l'histoire commence.

~*~

Harry se lève…

S'habille…

Descent avec Ron et Hermione…

Déjeune…

Et…

Bien…

Euhh…

Il va en potion!

et …

Le cours commence!

Snape : Mr Potter et Mr Weasley vous êtes en retard! 30 points de moins à Gryffondor!

Harry : Mais mr…

Ron: vous pouvez pas le prouver MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Snape : euhhhh…

*cherche partout comme en quête d'indices*

Snape *s'essaie* : mais il y a des élèves!

Ron et Harry : …

Snape : Vous les avez vu hein?

Ron et Harry : NON MR !!!

Snape*fait la baboune*: Gang de cave aller tous vous faire voir!

Harry : te te te te te…

Ron: C'est pas bien mr 60 points de moisn pour… de vos points.

Snape : ???

Harry : Vous nous sacrez après!

Snape : Ouin pis?

Ron : ben… c'est pas bien!

Snape : pk?

Harry : parce que c'est pas bien!

BOM !

*Neville a ENCORE fait exploser son chaudron*

Snape : 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor! 

*la cloche sonne*

Harry : Voyez m'sieur on était pas en retard c'est tout le monde qui était en avance!

Snape : euhhh bon d'accord. Aujourd'hui je veux que vous fassiez une potion à base de lampadaire. Qu'est-ce qu'un lampadaire monsieur Potter?

Harry : hein? *viens de se réveiller* De quoi M'sieur?

Snape : 38 points de moins pour Gryffondor! Qu'est-ce qu'un lampadaire?

Harry : QUOI?

Snape : no comments sinon une retenue.

Harry : *s'étire* heuhhh… une torche?

Snape: T'as vécu dans une tite famille de moldus fous toute ta vie tu devrais le savoir. Mais je te donne une autre chance parce que je suis le meilleur prof ^_^

Harry : hahahahaha

Snape : quoi?

Harry : HAHAHAHA!!! VOUS ÊTES LE MEILLEUR PROF? HAHAHAHAHA

Snape : bon tu réponds pas alors j'enlève 18 points à gryffondor et je donne 58 points à serpentard parce qu'ils ont pas répondu la mauvaise réponse. ^_^ Ne suis-je pas le meilleur prof?

Harry: quoi? *s'arrête de rire* pas vrai?!? vous êtes le pire prof!

Snape : non non non

Harry : oui oui oui!!!! on va faire un vote!

Snape : weasley réveillez-vous tout de suite! 

Harry : qui trouve que c'est le meilleur prof?

Snape : moua!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron *se réveille* : hein??

Personne lève la main.

Snape : ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Harry : hahaha j'ai gagner on est dans un pays démocratique! Et c'est la démocratie qui remporte!

Snape : ok. Donc je suis pas un bon prof.

Hermione : pleurez pas mr rogue!

Snape : Les mauvais profs il donnent plein de devoirs.

Tout le monde : enfin vous l'avouez!

Snape : je veux que vous me fassiez 18 rouleau de parchemin… 

Tout le monde : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Hermione : Youpi!

Snape : … sur c'est quoi un ajilorthanckiosap

Tout le monde : O_o

Snape : Bon ben… fin du cours il faut que j'aille voir madame pomfresh elle m'attend mais ça vous regarde pas.

*tout le monde fait des clins d'oeil*

Rogue *tout rouge* : il ne faut pas penser croche

Harry : ben avec votre nez c'est difficile…

Rogue : Ta guele!

Hermine : On dit pas ça!

*tout le monde continue à faire des clin d'oeil*  
Rogue : arrêtez ça! Je me suis foulé la vessie! C'est pour ça!

Neville : elle va vous le replacer? C'est ou ça?

Hermione : c'est quelque part dans le bas du ventre je crois…

Snape : venez me voir après le cours on va discuter…

*tout le monde fait des clins d'oeil*

Snape : vos yeules! Il faut que j'aille voir pomfresh!

Hermione : on dit pas ça c'est méchant.

Snape : m'en fou tu j'suis un mauvais prof! Et maintenant ouste mon cœur a la grippe.

*tout le monde se roule à terre* : haha il est en manque!

Snape : snif… arrêtez! Euh… si vous vous en allez vous avez pas de devoir!

Tout le monde : Hahaha! *c'est la ruée pour la sortir*

Hermione : mais je veux un devoir! S'il vous plait!

Snape : ok fais 78 rouleaux de parchemins sur comment fabriquer un aflhaopeui.

Hermione : oki! *s'en va toute contente*

Snape reste tout seul

Pomfresh*arrive dans le bureau* : bonjour Snapipou!

Rogue : bonjour Pomfreshichonnette!

Pomfresh : alors votre vessie vous fait encore un vilain bobo? *s'approche de snape*

Rogue : ouin

Pomafaire : pauvre tit chéri adoré!

Snape : j'fais pitié hein?

Pom : ouiiiiiiiii!!! Mon pauvre… *cherche un nom* euhh bon… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la foulure de votre vessie?

Snape : j'pense ça va aller. 

Pom : mon pauvre tit prout.

Snape : c'est mon cœur qui a la grippe.

Pom : ooooooooonnnnnnnnn! Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien une grippe?

Snape : oui oui! Ou peut-être le S.R.A.S.

Pom *se sauve en courant pace qu'a veut po l'attraper* : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Snape : mais…

Pom : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *gueule comme une folle en courant partout*

Dumbledore*arrive* : voyons voyons pompom! Que se passe-t-il?

Pom : il a le sras!

Albus : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Les deux se sauvent en courant et snape se retrouve seul. Hermione arrive. Elle voit snape; il est tout seul et il pleure.

Hermione : j'ai fini mon devoir!

Snape : déjà? Snif….

Hermione : mais qu'est-ce que vous avez? Oh vous pleurez!

Snape : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Snif…

*click*

colin prend une photo.

Snape : COLIN CRIVEY!!!!!!

Colin: ça ça va faire une belle  photo! Je vais la publier dans toute l'école!

Snape : fait pas ça! Si tu le fais pas, t'as pu de devoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Colin : ah ouais?

Hermione : anyway il va mourir il a le sras.

Draco : Quelle opinion positive granger!

Hermione : je sais, je sais…

Draco : mais c'est très vilain de dire ça!

Hermione : je sais, je sais…

Draco : dis plus ça, ok? *dis ça en s'approchant d'hermione avec une tite voix  pi part à pleurer sur l'épaule d'Hermione*

Hermione : pleure pas mon dracounet! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il est où le bobo? On va faire sortir le méchant!

Draco : Je sais mais… c'est que snape c'est mon parrain pis il est full gentil

Hermoine : ¬_¬

Draco: Pis je t'aime Hermione!

Herm (pace men vien fatigué pace son nom est trop long) : !?!?!?

Draco : oui oui je t'aime même beaucoup!

Hermione *après une minute de reflexion * : euhmm… ben moi j'aime mieux snape

Snape : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Draco*pleure plus fort * : c'est pas juste c'est pas juste!

Hermione : mais t'est pas si pire. Je te mettrait en deuxième. Disons… 1) mon dumblidouchonchinet, 2) snapapouninet et 3)… ben toi. Finalement t'es rien que troisième.

Draco : ben c'est mieux que dernier…

Hermione : ben ouais!

Draco: moi c'est 1) mcdo, 2) lavandinette et 3) toi… Wow! On est tous les deux dans le même rend *releve la tete et souris*

Hermione O_O : Oh mon dieu je savais pas que tu savais sourir! Tu remonte deuxième!

Draco : ^_^ toi aussi parce que t'es gentille pour une sang de bourbe.

Hermione : on est encore au même rang! 

Draco : Yahoo! *se tapent la main et se donne une carresse* … Hermione?

Herm : oui

Draco : tu sens le minou.

Herm : ah ouais? T'insinue que je pue? Ben la tu redescend! Va te faire voir! Espece de lampadaire!

Draco : non non ça sent full bon! *dis ça full vite *

Hermione : ah ok. Merci.

Draco: de rien de rien voyons je savais pas que ton minon tu lui donnais des bains et il doit sentir bon si tu sens bon!

Hermione : ^_^ merci beaucoup ^_^

Draco : de rien de rien ma mione

Hermione : oh pi finalement j'ai changé d'idée. Je t'aime. Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Draco : bin oui voyons!

Snape : è_é c'est pas juste…

Et ils se font plein de guiliguili, puis se dirigent vers une chambre, mais elle est déjà occuper par Harry et Lavande.

Hermione : oups, désolés, on savait pas que c'était occupé.

Harry : Hermione avec Malefoy!? Comment avez-vous pu?

Hermione : ben je l'aime et pas toi tit jaloux. Toi tu sens la merde de hibou Harry.

Harry : snif… snif… ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn :'( j'pensais que tu m'aimais!

Lavande : quoi? Tu m'aimes pas?

Harry : non! T'es un passe-temps!

Lavande : ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn 

Harry et lavande pleurent un sur l'épaule de l'autre. Hermione et Draco hausse les épaules, s'embrassent, et vont voir une autre chambre. Occupée par Ron et Parvati.

Hermione : O_O ?!?

Lavande *qui les a suivi* : paravati! Comment as-tu pu?

Harry : RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!

Les deux tombent à terre.

Ron : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici, là? On est occupés!

Hermione : sais pas…

Ron : fac DÉHORS!!!!

Hermione et draco essaient une autre chambre et ils tomben sur… ginny et goyle! En pleine action.

Draco : Goyle Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu sais comment ça marche?

Goyle : ouais! J'ai du fun!

Hermione : ginny toi aussi?

Ginny : ahhhhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Hermione et drago s'en vont et ils trouvent une chambre libre… mais ils savent pas comment faire. Dumbledore arrive et explique en se servant de son expérience avec mcdo. 

McDo : merde c'est quoi ça c'est un orgie ici ou quoi?

Dumbli : ouais. T'est jalouse mcdo?

Mcdo : ouais

Dumbli : bon ben viens debord on va dans une autre chambre.

Mcdo : oki! *toute contente*

Hermione : mais comment on fait?

Draco : sais pas.

Mcdo arrive et explique encore.

Dumbli : BON BEN MAINTENANT VOUS NOUS FOUTEZ LA PAIX!!! Viens mcdo on va faire nos tites affaires.

Mcdo : ouais, mais on va aller le chercher snape aussi.

Ils arrivent à l'infirmerie pi ils font un trip à quatre avec severus et pomfresh dans l'infirmerie. Pis la neville arrive.

Neville : wowwwwwwwwwwww c'est comme ça qu'on fait?

Et la colin arrive parce qu'il a une foulure au pancréas.

Mcdo : Sort d'ici!!

Snape : on fait tu un trip à 6?

Pom: ah ok!

Dumbli : YABADABADOOOOOO!!!!

Pendant ce temps là, herm et drago continuent à sècher. 

Herm : bon on essaye?

Draco : ouais mais… si on allait voir à l'infirmerie j'ai pas bien compris.

Herm : oui bonne idée!

Ils arrivent.

Draco : ah c'est pour ça il faut être 6!!!!!!

Snape : venez y'a de la place!

Dumbledore : YABADABADOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Pi ça fini en orgie.

Bon… c'tait vraiment débile hein?


	2. St simon mathieu antoine

D.A :tous ceci n'est pas à nous !!Tout est à J.K Rowling ! à part une coupe de niaiseries !

(anonyme2 : t'avais po besoin dle préciser…)

N.A : et bien voili voilou !La suite !!Cette fois j'espère que vous allez plus appréciez !ET qu'il va y a voir plus de reviews hein hein ?lol ok ben bonne lecture !!

~*~*~*~*2 chapitre ~*~*~*

Anonyme 2 : le lendemain

Anonyme 1 : le lendemain de la véritable orgy faut préciser^_^

Anonyme 2 : si tu veux...

Anonyme 1 : ouais lol

Anonyme 2 : ok alors le lendemain de la véritable orgy

Anonyme 1 : alors que tous avait un mal de tête

Anonyme 1 : parce qu'en fait ils avaient été drogué on sait pas comment^_^

Anonyme 1 : pis ils se sont rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait

Draco : 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGNNNNNNNNN j'ai couché avec la sang de bourbe!

Hermione : ouais pis t'étais full bon en plus !

Draco: pour de vrai?

Hermione :ouais

Hermione:......alors mon tit dracounet, t'a aimé notre....sauterie d'hier soir?

Draco: non

Hermione:*lui donne une claque dans face*PIS TOI TU PENSES QUE TÉTAIS MIEUX!?

Draco: non non c'est pas toi! Enfin un petit peu mais c'est parce qu'on était trop!

Hermione:Me semblais que t'aimais ça les foules?

Draco: non

Draco: chu gêné en public

Hermione:....se retient pour pas éclater de rire!WHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Draco: c'est pour ça que j'étais pas bon

Draco: le stress

Draco: pi c'est pas drôle

Hermione:ta raison c'est pas drôle...WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA*tape du poing par terre*

Draco: snif... d'abord je vais me suicider *s'approche de la fenêtre*

Hermione:NNNOOOONNNNNN!!! *se jette sur lui et les 2 tombent par terre, Hermione sur Draco* Je t'aime Drago!!pis t'étais pas pire hier soir *clikclik**clin d'œil*

Draco: ah ouin?

Hermione:ben ouais!Je recommence quand tu veux moi! Mais peut être pas là là j'ai un peu mal a la tête mon cerveau a une foulure

Draco: Mais je vais me suicider pareil a cause que j'ai pas fais mon devoir de potion a cause de toi hier et là j'ai peur de rogue

*saute par la fenêtre*

Hermione:NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN NE ME QUITTE PAS!! NE ME QUITTE PAS !!

Draco: oh shit c'était du verre incassable *écrasé dans la fenêtre*

Toute la gang:WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *tape du poing*

Dumbledore: whahahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *pouf*mort dune crise cardiaque

Draco: Hahahahahahaha

Pomfresh : non Dumbledore a fais une crise cardiaque a cause de vous Malfoy! Vous auriez pas du foncer dans la fenêtre

Draco: il est mort je vais devenir le maître de l'univers MUHAHAHAHAHA

Hermione:¬_¬ qui est la plus intelligente ici?

Draco: intelligente toi ^_^ intelligent moi

Hermione:Non pas toi moi!tu sais même pas c quoi e=mc2

Drago : cé une formule qui commence par e= pi qui finit par mc2 )

Herm :¬_¬ t'es sérieux!?

Draco: ouioui^_^

Hermione:nanananan ça veut dire énergie=masse de l'air a la 2 …j'pense…

Draco: on sen fou on en a pas besoin pour conquérir le monde ! ON va devenir les deux masters !!!!

Hermione :a ben ça semble un bon deal*se tape dans la main et se font une caresse*

Drago : on va commencer par tuer Trelawney parce que c'est une agente secrète en mission

Hermione: a oui ! ben zut. J'avais tout étudier pour ça moi*suce son pouce*

Hermione :D'accord pour Trelawney!

Draco : c'est michant les agentes secrètes en mission !

Herm :ouais c les t.a.s.e.m(Trelawney agente secrète en mission^_^)la compagnie de trelawney

Draco :ouais bon alors on va élaborer un plan d'attaque

moi je vote pour la bombe atomique

Hermione :Nan, écoute, tu vois la l'étagère ben on fais une course, on traverse le lac,on prend une douche, on fais du cheval, des follerie et on monte a la tour et on la tue ! la bombe atomique,ca détruit l'environnement

Draco :OUI c'est une meilleure idée la tienne

Hermione: alors go!

Draco : t'es la best

Herm :je sais

Draco: mais je sais pas nager...

tout le monde: WHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione: ben tu t'accrocheras a moi go on repart

Draco: oh zut tout le monde sait qu'on veut tuer Trelawney ! Disez le a personne ok?

Herm : mais non voyons personne le sait !*Elle s'aperçoit qu'ils sont dans la grande salle tout le monde les regarde*

Quelqu'un : aller tuer Trelawney let'sgo!

Un autre :vous êtes capable!

   Un autre :Go Hermione ! Go Draco ! YAHOO !

Trelawney: je vous prend la main dans le sac!

Hermione :c'est pas la patte dans le sac?

Hermione:vous savez d'habitude c la patte dans le sac et non la main

Trelawney: ah  bon...

Hermione :je suis désolée ^_^ car la patte ben ça fait référence a un animal qui c'est fait pogner voila 300 ans je crois et d'après les études de Lindgomt on est tous libre et …

Draco: eille le cerveau tais toi, on a du pain sa planche

Hermione:mais pourquoi?a ok bon désolé pour votre cours tout le monde*tout le monde la regardait fasciner*

Draco :aller il le faut si on veut pouvoir tuer trelawney

Hermione : Drago faut inventer un autre plan elle le sait a présent

Draco: on prend un fusil a eau pi on shoot!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione: D'accord mais il faut les remplir!faut aller jusqu'a la salle de bain pour ça.. on peut prendre du jus de citrouille

Qu'es ce que tu en dis?

Draco: superbe idée!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione: d'accord rempli les héhéhéhé on va lavoir la saloppe de trelawney!

Neville lève sa main:hermione!!

Herm : oui Neville?

Nev :est ce que je pourrais venir avec vous?j'ai jamais vu un meurtre?!

Collin : Oh moi aussi !

Hermione :D'accord mais tenez vous tous par la main vous 2

Pis pas des guiliguili hein?!

Neville:non non*regarde colin avec un regard d'excuse*

Draco: silence dans les rangs

Herm :ok ok grrr!

Trelawney: c'est quoi sa?

Draco: un meurtre

Hermione:une squatte de meurtre !

Draco: j'ai une idée! on va inviter le journal!

Hermione:bonne idée!mon hibou est déjà envoyer il lit dans mes pensées^_^

Draco: pense tu que Voldemort serait fier de nous?

Hermione:je l'espère!*la tête haute. les larmes aux yeux

Draco: j'ai une autre idée! On va tuer Voldemort !

Hermione: d'accord après!!!

Draco :après trelawney!!!!!!

Herm :ouiiiiiiiiiii

Draco: youpiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hermione :wow Drago tu deviens intelligent pour un blond!surtout pour un gars!^_^

Harry: Aille là là je suis faché c'est suposé être moi le principal perso!!!!!

Hermione :elle  saute dessus Draco et l'embrasse partout

Draco :*entre 2 bisous*ouais mais pas dans cette fic là ! Pis toi c'est de l'histoire ancienne! 

Harry *retourne avec Ron* : snif…

Neville:hey Hermione!ta dis a moi et colin de pas faire des guiliguili pis toi t'en fais c pas juste!*saute sur colin*

Harry : ouin c pas juste!*saute sur Parvati*

Ron: pi moi in?*lavande lui saute dessus*

Hermione: oh non Trelawney s'est sauvé!!!!!!!!!!!

Drago: oh non!

Dumbledore: je suis devenu un fantôme!!!!!!!!

Draco: c'est pas le moment...

Drago : ok silence dans les rang arrêter vos guiliguili pis venez!aille Neville! a non pas toi dum! C'est pas ton moment la ça va peut être l'être dans le 3 chapitre mais pas la retourne avec nick quasi sans tête

Drago:bon tout le monde est prêt?aller en avant marche!Tu viens ma belle Hermione?

Hermione: non

Draco:mais pourquoi?

Hermione: je veux des compliments

Hermione: plus de compliments *boude*

Drago:ben la!!t'en demande, toi! ok ok ma belle douce Hermione!la plus merveilleuse fille et la plus sensuelle

Hermione: humhum

Hermione: si tu continu comme sa je vais choisir colin comme allié...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

Drago:A non ça serait une honte de coucher avec un gay la!ok ok la douce colombe Hermione ! Mione!qui sent le minou a pleins nez car ton minou tu lui donne de fréquent bain et il sent bon donc tu sens bon

Hermione: ok...mais je bouge pas tant que tu me paies pas des impôts et je veux des pièces de monnaies avec ma face dessus

Drago: mais on en payes même pas d'impôt !

Hermione :c'est pas une raison...

Drago:mais là!!!tes pas ministre de la magie pour avoir ta tête sur une pièce comme sur les noises !

Hermione: je sais. moi je veux ma tête sur les Gallions !!!!! 

quand même peufff

Draco :mais demande s'en pas trop c encore Fudge dessus!

Hermione: oh il me fais chier lui va le tuer pis on va mettre ma tête mais avant on a un rendez vous chez Trelawney

Hermione: OUI!!!!!!!! ON VA TUER LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE !!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA

Drago: ¬_¬ c'est ça après Trelawney

   Hermione: oui

Drago : mais avant direction Trelawney go tout le monde!

Hermione: mais je veux aussi tuer Pétunia Dursley après

ça me tante

Hermione: on va tuer trelawney!!!!!!!!!! mais elle est ou?

Drago:a sa tour pas besoin d'être voyant *Crounch!*

regarde a terre et vois un scarabé écraser

Hermione :Aille regarde le jeu de mot que j'ai fait!!!!!!!! Pétunia Dursley c'est la tante a Harry, et j'ai dis sa me tante!!!!!

Drago: ouais génial !!! et en plus je l'ai tué

Hermione: Je suis bonne in?

Hermione: ta tuer qui la?

Draco :oui lol quelle beau jeu Hermione!lui donne une caresse

J'ai tuer trelawney!

Hermione :c'est un scarabé ?

Drago:ben oui regarde sa coquille écrasée^_^

 Hermione: c'est pas Rita Skeeter la scarabé?

Drago:a oui!merde tromper de personne!ben....on a tuer rita!

Hermione: fiouuuuuuuuuu c'est moi qui veux tuer trelawney

Hermione: on sen fou de Rita

Draco :a ben la....moi non elle a écrit du mal de ma famille!!

Hermione: a part que pour de vrai c'était ta mère elle me la dis

Herm :mais je suis pas supposé de te le  dire non au grand jamais ! essaie même pas de me convaincre, un secret c'est un secret !!!!!!

Draco : A non maman !je vais me tuer !

Hermione: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

Draco :*saute par la fenêtre de la grande salle*

*PAF!*

Draco :merde pourquoi les vitres sont toutes incassable ?

Hermione: je t'aime ! je t'aime! comme un fou comme un solda tcomme une star de cinémaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Hermione: quoique... peut être pas a ce point là mais....

Drago:a oui?ben vient m'le prouver!!!Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Hermione: quand même! tu oses me demander de marcher autre part que sur un tapis rouge! non mais vraiment les jeunes de nos jours!

Drago:je parlerais pas a ta place!toi aussi tes une jeune de mes jours!

Hermione: tu oses me tutoyer!!!!!!!!!

Draco :Je t'aime énormément ! Que je t'aime que je t'aime que je t'aime

hermione: ah pi c'est vrai té mon chum

Draco :ben oui ¬_¬

Hermione *saute sur malefoy* : ouch! c'est vrai sont dur c'est fenêtre là

Drago :Pas grave je t'ai attraper vient on va a l'infirmerie faire voir ton tit bobo dans un lit grrrrr

Hermione: on va en profiter pour tuer pomfresh!!!!!!!

Drago : mais après ok ?

Drago: on va voir ça le tit bobo*rendu a l'infirmerie*

Rogue arrive suivit de les même que l'autre soir: on recommence comme hier soir?

herm: ouach

herm: en plus mon Draco il est gêné pi il a peur de vous

Drago :ouais avec ta face sale!pis tes cheveux gras!!!! pis tes même pas beau en plus

Snape : bouhoubhouhou!

dumbli: moi je t'aiiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeee!

Pomfresh:tu maimais pas???! whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

dumbli: ben... sais pas… c'est dur comme choix…

pom: essaye pas!!!buhoubouhou! *s'en va en courant!*

dumbledor pis snape font leur tite affaire devant herm pis dray

Herm: beurk

snape: sa va mal ak un fantome

dumbli : ouais je sais maudit pourquoi y'a fallu que dray me fasse auant rire! mais en y repensant c'était drole!!

dray ¬_¬

Dumbli : whahahahahahhahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *pete une autre crise cardiaque*

Herm : comment ça se peut avec un fantôme?!

Draco : il revient a la vie!!!!

hermione:c'est  physiquement impossible!

dray: oh le tit cerveau recommence po

herm: mais...

dray: ya po de mais...

Hermione : mais.......

dray: mais quoi? accouche!

Hermione : mais...........j'suis pas un tit cerveau! Je suis un GROS cerveau !

harry: oh mon dieu hermione regarde ton fils est né!!!!!

fils: ouais mon papa il avait l'air pressé

Hermione : Où ça???

Hermione : aaa le voila mon tit bébé!!!

Fils :  j'tai pas capable d'attendre 9 mois!

hermione: c'est si beau!!!!!! comment on va t'apeler?

Drago:il s'appelle draco jr??

hermione: je pensais plus à st-simon-antoine granger malefoy

Hermione : tu trouve pas sa joli?

Drago : oh oui!!!

Hermione : st simon-antoine granger malfoy c'est si bo*larmes au yeux* hein mon tit bébé a moi!

st simon-antoine: wouach! La la vous réalisez pas que je vais me faire écoeurer dans 10 ans hein? oh les parents de nos jours !

drago:il sait parler? ya a peine 5 min de sa vie de commencer!

st simon-antoine: tu me prends pour qui?

Drago : un bébé

Drago : Préfères-tu Dracounet ? ou dracouiny ?

st simon-antoine: je suis un géni! c'est à cause de la combinaison de vos deux corps hybride qui donne l'être suprême !!!!!!

Harry : c'est pas moi ?

Drago : ah ok d'abord tu t'appelles Einstein

st simon-antoine: non c'est une mauvaise idée parce qu'on va me confondre avec l'autre

Drago:ben la criss décide!

st simon-antoine: j'aimerais qu'on m'appelle... voldemort

Drago:heummmmm........

voldemort: on COPIE PO!!!!!

Drago: nan désolé st simon affaire!

voldie: CÉ MON NOM!!!!!!!!!

Drago : St-simon chose ! Veux-tu t'appeler Voldy? 

voldy: oui!!!!!

voldie: seulement s'il l'écrit avec un « y » parce que moi je veux garder Voldemort et aussi Voldie ave « ie » pour les personnes dans les fics qui trouvent que mon nom est trop long à écrire.

*se tape toute dans les mains et font des caresses*

Anonyme 1 : Ok bon c'est la fin les tis n'amis ! lol

   Anonyme 2 : oui !!

Drago et tout le monde : Merci tout le monde!

Vlody *prend la baguette de son père* : je suis le plus intelligent !

Hermione : Non il faut pas jouer avec la baguette de pap…

POUM !!!!!!

Anonyme 2 : THE END !!!!!!

        Merci énormément à tous les amateurs de délires ou à ceux ben fatigués qui ont tofé jusqu'au bout !

Salut

Anonyme 1 et Anonyme 2

Un commentaire ? REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ou encore mail…


	3. Cadeaux!

--------------CHAPITRE 3 -------------

NOTE : relisez la fin du chapitre 2 pour vous remettre dans le beat... juste ti conseil…

Hermione: alors on était pas supposé tuer Trelawney?

Drago : ouais mais on eu un petit contre temps… tsé le bébé là… alalalala j'arrive même plus à penser…

Hermione : au fait il est où mon bébé ?

Drago : je sais pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il a dis « je vais tuer trelawney »… eille mais attend que j'y pense c'est MOI qui veux la tuer ! *part en courant*

Hermione : attend moiiiiiiiiii !!!

*arrivent à la tour de Trelawney*

Voldy : WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! byebye la voyante !

Trelawney: je suis morte ^_^

Voldy : mais non c'est impossible. Personne ne t'a rien fait.

Trelawney :… euh… oups!

Hermione: ¬_¬

Voldy: je vais te tuer maintenant.

Drago : NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN VOLDY !!!!! *réfléchit* tiens une sucette pour toi

Voldy : huuuuuummmmmmmmmmm miam-miam… mais elle va être à quoi ? 

Drago :Tu choisis elle prend la saveur que tu veux ^_^

Hermione : … LUMOS !!!

Drago : hein ?

Hermione :  Comment ça tu meurs pas ?!?

Trelawney : heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… *réfléchit*

Drago : Il faut dire Avada Kedavra et non Lumos Hermione…

Hermione : … oups ^_^'

Voldy: miam miam

Hermione: Voldy on dit pas ça c'est très vilain

Drago : Ben au moins on a la paix mainteant… ^_^

Voldy : Quoi ?

Drago : rien rien mon petit trésor, continue à manger ta sucette.

Voldy : NAN !!! Je suis fâché alors je vais tuer Trelawney ! Avada Kedavra !!!

Trelawney : Je suis morte ^_^

Drago : ¬_¬ il a pas de baguette…

Hermione : HAHAHAHAHA je ris de ta face mon enfant !

Voldy: grrrrrrrrr… è_é … é_è… OUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!! Je vais me tuer !

Drago : bon la tu vois Hermione maintenant il pleure !

Voldy : ouais hein ! Elle est michante maman!

Hermione : ouais ! parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de me faire avorter !

Voldy : … je crois qu'elle m'aime pas. é_è

Hermione : nan moi j'aime juste Drago.

Drago : oui moi aussi !

Hermione : et rogue aussi… il est rendu 2e la maintenant !

Drago : comment oses-tu aimer Rogue ?! YYYYYYYYYYYYOUAAAAAAAAAA mon rival c'est lui !

Hermione : ben je te l'avais déjà dit!

Drago: ah ben ouais tiens donc c'est vrai ^_^

Voldy: Trelawney, vous voulez m'adopter? Je pourrais vous être très utile je suis le bébé le plus intelligent du monde.

Trelawney : …hum… qui est-ce qui va me payer pour ça ?

Voldy : ma maman

Hermione : QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA ?!?!?!?!

Drago : penses-y, 'mione ! On paye pis on l'a plus sur les bras! On fait ce qu'on veut !

Hermione : ouais mais… je fais pas confiance à Trelawney… moi je le donnerais plus à … voldemort.

Voldy : OH OUI ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT PAPA !!!

Drago : ¬_¬ ouais pour qu'ils soient la team la plus forte e l'univers ? C'EST MOI QUI VEUT ETRE ThE mAsTeR oF uNiVeRs !! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Hermione : ouais avec moi hein ?

Drago : ben ouais ! Allez on le laisse à la vieille folle et on va conquérir l'Univers après !

Hermione : mais c'est que je voulais la tuer moi et…

Drago : on la tuera quand Voldy sera indépendant, peut-être dans quelques jours à ce stade-là…

Voldy : mouais… ça me semble un bon deal… mais je vais téléphoner à la DPJ voir ce qu'ils en pensent…

Hermione : ^_^' ne te donne pas tout ce mal…

Drago : ouais, pi en plus ils s'en foutent des sorciers ! Et t'es plus intelligent qu'eux, tu devrasi savoir ce qui est bien pour toi ! Aller, accepte !

Voldy :… mouais… d'accord.

Hermione : Yeah !!!!!!!!

Drago : YAHOO !!!!!!!!! tu viens ma belle Hermione on va fêter ça !

Hermione : non. Je veux pas faire la fête. Je suis fatiguée.

Drago : mais il est juste midi !

Hermione : ouais mais l'accouchement et tout ça ça m'a bouleversé psycodramatiquement.

Drago : hein ? T'as même pas eu besoin de te forcer, c'est lui qui est sorti !

Hermione : ^_^

Drago : ¬_¬

Harry : bonjour Hermione.

Drago: ah non pas toi…

Hermione : bonjour mon beau Harry.

Drago : Quoi ???????!!!!!!! O_O

Hermione: je t'aimes pu Drago.

Drago : NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN

Hermione : … oui

Drago : Quelle honte ! se faire remplacer par un Potter ! J'vais aller me suicider ! *s'approche de la fenêtre*

Hermione : je t'aime plus drago… sauf si tu me donnes un cadeau bien sûr !

Drago : Ouais mais là j'en ai marre moi ! L'autre jour des compliments, là des cadeaux !

Hermione : ouais, moi je change, je suis originale !

Drago :… *saute par la fenêtre*

PAM

Drago : Ouch…  merde encore ces maudites fenêtres incassazbles… *écrasé dedans*

Hermione: AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Harry: bon Hermione je peux t'embrasser?

Hermione : … non.

Drago : hahaha elle t'aime pas !

Hermione : je veux un cadeau avant.

Drago : *roule les yeux*

Harry : euh… ben la ! *tit regard qui fait pitié*

Drago : il est paumé ^_^

Hermione : oooo… ok debord *embrasse Harry*

Drago : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

POUF

Drago *tombe à terre évanouit* :…

Dumbly : un peu plus tu devenais comme moi !

Drago : rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzz

Ron : ah tien Dumbly. Vous êtes revenu ?

Dumbly : ouais on m'avais dis d'attendre le chapitre 3.

Ron : ah ouais c'est vrai, c'est Drago qui avait dit ça…

Hermione : bon Harry, tu me le donne le cadeau ?

Harry : j'en ai pas ^_^ c'était juste pour le plaisir de t'embrasser mais t'embrasse mal.

Hermione *giffle Harry*: oh ben la la… è_é je t'aime plus

Harry : é_è… 

Drago: *dors toujours*

Hermione : Drago réveille

Ron: chut chut chut Harry, c'est fini! Le bobo est parti!

Harry :… ron, est-ce que tu me promets que tu vas le dire à personne ?

Ron : promis

Harry : j'aime… j'aime…

Ron: oui? T'aime qui?

Harry : c'est…

Ron : ACCOUCHE !

Drago : *se réveille parce que Hermione le fesse* Ah non pas encore un autre bébé !

Ron : bon… qui que tu aimes ?

Harry :… toi

Ron : O_O

Harry: non c'est une blague ^_^ j'aime Hermione

Ron :…

Harry : non c'est une autre blague ^_^ j'aime Ginny !

Ron : ah ben là, elle t'aime plus Ginny … attend là… T'AIME MA SŒUR ?

Harry : ouais.

Ron : c'est cute !!! en tout cas j'y vais ! *par en courrant pis 2 secondes après on entend a l'inter-comme* YO TOUT LE MONDE ! HARRY POTTER AIME GINNY WEASLEY !

Drago: et que c'est cute!!!!!!!! C'est quand votre mariage ? whahahahaha

Harry : ¬_¬

Hermione : ta yeule Drago on se marie dans 15 minutes.

Ginny *arrive en courant* : ah oui Harry moi aussi je t'aime ! *elle lui saute dessus et ils partent à faire plein de guiliguili devant eux*

Ron : allez plus loin s'il-vous-plaît.

Drago : ouais allez jouer à l'infirmerie avec Rogue et Pomfresh. Bon qu'est-ce que tu disais 'mione ?

Hermione : ON SE MARIE DANS 15 MINUTES !!!!!! non maintenant c'Est dans 10 !!!! j'espere que tu m'as préparé un beau cadeau de mariage !!! *regarde les autres* VOUS AUTRE AUSSI HIEN ?

Ron et Dumbly : … euh… bye !

Drago : heu… oui oui 'mione t'en faIS pas…

Hermione : ^_^

Drago : c'est où au fait le mariage ?

Hermione : euh… ça je l'ai pas prévu… on va improviser !!!!!

Drago : bonne idée ! surtout quelqu'un ammenez de la bière hein !

Hermione : t'es pas assez vieux.

Ron : ben toi ta 15 ans pi t'es maman fac ta yeule… au fait je peux être votre bonhomme d'honneur ?

Drago : mais c'est pas grave… ça va être deux fois plus drôle !!!!

Hermione : au fait, il est où Voldy ?

Drago : avec Trelawney ¬_¬ tu te rappelles pas ? on l'a donné à elle !

Hermione : oui mais je veux qu'il soit présent au mariage de ses parents.

Drago : alalalalalaaaaaa……… TRELAWNEY !! AMENE VOLDY ICI !

Trelawney : pas besoin de crier comme ça… il me montre comment faire de la divination, un peu de calme s'il-vous-plaît !

Drago : oui je comprends mais vous reprendrez après s'il vous plait ! la cérémonie commence dans 30 secondes ! …euh au fait… vous étiez pas prof de divination ?

Hermione : ok Ron t'es le prêtre.

Ron : je vous salut Marie pleine de grâce…

Hermione : non mon nom c'est Hermione.

Drago : ouais tout de même et laisse faire les préliminaires et viens-en au fait !

Ron : est-ce que vous promettez de chérir, d'aimer et de vous donner à Hermione jusque à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Hermione et de me donner des cadeaux aussi ?

Drago : oui oui, je le promets.

Hermione : YEAH ! ok, ça va, on peut tout arrêter il a promis.

Drago : eille ! mais toi t'as rien promis !

Ron : non non on termine j'aime bien être prêtre ça me pratique pour plus tard.

Hermione :  je voulais juste que tu me promettes de me donner des cadeaux voilà tout.

Ron : NON ON TERMINE, OK ?

Drago : OUAIS !

Hermione : mais c'est plaaaaaaaaaaate les mariages !!!!

Ron : ¬_¬ Bon alors Hermione promettez vous de chérir et d'aimer Drago et de … eille  attend une minute toi t'est entrain de te marier avec Malefoy ?

Drago : aille c'est toi qui voulait une cérémonie ok ?

Hermione :… mouais … j'ai pu le choix…

Drago : m'a t'en faire toi ! aller continue !

Ron :  alors tu promets de l'aimer et toute les autres patentes ?

Hermione :… mouais

Drago : eille ! je veux un vrai oui !

Hermione : mais c'était juste pour que tu me promettes de me donner des cadeaux seulement ! Je veux pas me marier !

Drago : va donc chier avec des cadeaux toi ! moi je t'aimais !

Hermione *fond en larmes* je suis tellement désolée drago je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne mais je… je… OUI !

Ron : vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Hermione : mais je veux le cadeau avant.

Drago : tiens

Hermione : c'est quoi ?

Drago : ouvre-le

Hermione *l'ouvre* : je comprends pas qu'est-ce que c'est…

Drago : moi non plus mais je trouvais ça original.

Hermione : TU ES SI GENTIL !!!!!!!! *se jette sur Drago*

Drago : je sais ! *embrasse Hermione* On va dans ma chambre ?

Hermione : ouais mais…

Voldy : je vais venir avec vous je vais vous montrer

Hermione : oki !

Drago : d'accord

*s'en vont dasn la chamber à Drago qui avait tout bien préparé*

Hermione : wow ! c'est si beau !

Drago : je sais !

Harry : je peux venir aussi je…

Hermione : DÉHORS !!!!

Drago : va jouer avec Ginny ! Elle t'attend dans ta chambre…

Lavande : tu m'aimes plus Harry ?

Harry : nan j'aime Ginny

Lavande: moi non plus de toute façon.

Ginny arrive pi lui saute dessus.

Ron : Lavande ! j't'aime !

Lavande : moi aussi !

Lavande et Ron : *ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais se la tête*: AILLE !

Ron : non mais regarde où va ta tête !

Lavande :…

Ron : pas grave aller vient mais fait attention !

*ils s'embrassent sans se cogner*

Harry : nous au moins on a été capable du premier coup !

Ron : ah ferme dont ta gueule et reviens dont dans 4 chapitres ! Va jouer avec Ginny !

Harry : oki *disparait*

Ron : comment t'as fait ça ?

Drago : hum hum

Harry : sais pas

Drago: HURM HURM!!! Dis Ron ça te dirais d'aller jouer ailleurs? C'est ma chambre va chambre va jouer dans la tienne !      

Ron : …heum…ouais

Hermione : bon drago où est ma bague là ?

Drago : tiens la voilà ! *bague avec 30000000$ de diamants

Hermione : ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!! tu es si gentiiiiiiiil !

-------------FIN DU CHAPITRE-----------------

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
